


Un satellite

by malurette



Series: La ronde des planètes [10]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Gen, I'm not sure how to tag this one, Short One Shot, always someone better, big shoes to fill
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La Princesse en son palais...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un satellite

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rayons de lune, poussières d'étoiles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/327579) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Un satellite  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Sailor Moon  
>  **Personnage :** ’Sailor Chibi Moon’ ‘Chibi Usa’ Small Lady Serenity  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Takeuchi Naoko, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** o3#o1, « Palais » pour 10_choix> (table libre)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :**  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 500

Small Lady Serenity est née avec l’avènement de Silver Millenium. Dès le début, elle était l’héritière de la nouvelle dynastie, la petite princesse chérie. Le palais qui l’a vue naître est son écrin, sa cage dorée… dans son innocence forcée, son ignorance de la méchanceté humaine, elle ne peut le voir comme prison.

Pendant des années elle a fait la joie et la fierté de ses parents, qui n’ont pas remarqué tout de suite ce qui se passait. Puis sa croissance s’est ralentie. Et il a bien fallu qu’ils admettent, quand elle aurait dû atteindre l’âge de la puberté, qu’elle était toujours une petite fille et qu’elle avait cessé de grandir, de vieillir, de mûrir. Cristallisée dans cet âge tendre de fillette, elle ne mature plus ; ni son corps, ni son esprit. Elle reste une éternelle enfant, chérie de ses parents et aimée de loin par le peuple. Comme elle ne grandit pas, ses parents et la garde renoncent à commencer son entraînement martial ; on fait d’elle une princesse, une future Lady mais pas une Sailor Senshi ni une femme capable de gouverner. Elle reste la promesse d’un futur hypothétique. 

Il lui reste à écouter les récits anciens auxquels elle se désespère de jamais participer à rien d’équivalent. Elle se trouve hors du cercle qu’a quitté sa mère et qu’elle-même semble ne jamais devoir rejoindre. En temps de paix et de prospérité, quel besoin est-il d’une soldate supplémentaire, d’une héritière ? Il n’y aura aucun relais à prendre avant bien longtemps. Rien ne presse ; elle peut donc toujours rester cette enfant incapable sans qu’il manque rien aux autres. Qu’à elle… 

Elle n’est qu’une enfant, et cantonnée dans ce rôle, que peut-elle donc faire ? Pendant des années, des siècles, il lui appartient d’explorer le palais, les objets de sa mère, chaque recoin – pour la plupart lumineux ; il n’y a pas grand’ chose de sombre ici. Le fait est que ce palais, elle le connaît par cœur.  
Un jour, elle pousse une porte reculée et trouve une gardienne aussi solitaire qu’elle-même. Elle s’en fait une amie et s’en retrouve choyée par quelqu’un qui enfin, la traite en égale et non plus comme secondaire. 

Le jour où enfin elle se remet à grandir et se confronte aux dures réalités, elle se place à nouveau dans l’ombre d’une Sailor Moon… dont sa mère ne lui a finalement pas raconté tous les secrets. Sailor Chibi Moon commence à craindre de n’être qu’une ombre, un faire-valoir, un contre-point. La Terre a déjà une Lune, et elle-même, est-elle le satellite du satellite ?  
Comme Princesse héritière mais pas la Reine avant encore des siècles, Sailor Senshi d’appoint, hors du système, ombre du Palais royal, quel rôle lui sera bien dévolu dans le futur ? …une vestale peut-être. 

Il faut alors toute l’assurance de ses deux parents, de chaque Senshi, et de Helios enfin, l’apparition du Quartet des Planètes Périphériques, pour qu’elle admette qu’elle a sa propre place… ailleurs.


End file.
